Every Lie
by DaughterofAthena15
Summary: Can Percy and Annabeth make it through everything? Even a car crash? Who is on the verge of death? Rated T for minor language. If you guys want a sequel/continuation, let me know.
1. Circumstantial Evidence

**Back with a new story, y'all! Warning: I'll probably be horrible with the updates, but please stick with me.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I would be me to have to stay at work until nearly one in the morning… on a Friday night. Luckily since it was one in the morning, there was hardly any traffic. Thank the gods! _Well, at least I got to come home this time today,_ I thought as I pulled into the parking lot and parked my silver Mustang. I wasn't home the night before on account of my ever so demanding job. That was the one downside to working for New York's number one architecture firm. Last night, I wasn't done until about three in the morning so I decided to just crash on the couch that I have in my office. Being a child of Athena sucked sometimes.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up Percy, who was probably sleeping. I closed the door and started to make my way towards our bedroom in pitch black darkness by memory. However a few seconds later, I was greeted with a lamp being turned on by none other than Percy. And he didn't look too incredibly happy.

"Percy, why are you up at this ungodly hour?" I asked him, surprised that he was still awake.

"Waiting up for you. Where have you been, Annabeth?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I've been at work, Percy."

"Oh, and I suppose that's where you were last night too?!" he started yelling at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was!"

"Why didn't you call me? Last night, tonight? Anytime! Why didn't you tell me you weren't gonna be home? Huh, Anna?"

"My phone was dead. It's been dead since yesterday afternoon, Percy! Before I knew I wouldn't be home until right now."

"You have a desk phone."

"I unplugged it and you know what? I forgot! I just plain old forgot to call you! I'm not perfect!"

"Hmph. Some daughter of Athena you are, huh?"

"Don't even go there, Perseus Jackson!"

"You know, I called and left messages with your secretary at least six times today alone. Factor in yesterday and you'll have double digits."

"I told her to hold everything. Phone calls, messages, everything. I told her that I didn't want to be disturbed. At all."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said sarcastically. "And another question. Am I really supposed to believe that was what you wore to work?" he asked gesturing towards my spaghetti strap, v-neck, purple dress that ends mid-thigh. Probably not the best outfit to have worn to work, but my office was hotter than Hades.

"Percy, I did wear this to work. I promise you I did. I swear on the River Styx. You don't even see me in the morning! It's not like you would even know! You never do! You don't even wake up until an hour after I leave. Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Because there's too much proof against you, Annabeth!"

"You don't have any proof, Seaweed Brain! You have circumstantial evidence. You just think you know what you're seeing and accusing me of, but you don't."

"No, Anna Beth. I'm done with you and your lies."

"No, Percy. You don't understand," I said, now in tears.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Perce?"

"Crying. Do you think that's really gonna do anything at this point? In all honesty, it doesn't mean much to me anymore."

"You know what? I'm done too. I'm done trying to prove myself to you, done trying to save this relationship I'm done," I said, storming out of our apartment.

I practically ran out to my car. I turned the car on and started to drive off, without any particular destination in mind. My luck today sucked. Not only did Percy and I fight like all Hades, but what other song would be on the radio at a time like this than Wicked Game (Running Away) by Three Days Grace? This brought up all of the emotions that I had hoped to repress and broke down. My vision started to blur with the tears and everything turned into a big jumbled blur of mess in my sight. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't even know I had been hit until everything went black.


	2. Oops, My Bad

**dakota845: haha I try to! But, I am guilty of getting very distracted while trying to write, which is why half the time my updates are not in a timely manner and why they sometimes tend to suck.**

**TheColorsOfTheRainbow: Yeah, Percy can only imagine the feelings too ;) haha and we'll find out how hurt he is in this chapter, now won't we? I get weird when I'm tired, too. You aren't the only one! :)**

**1 PERCY JACKSON FAN: I'm glad you actually like this story. I hope I updated soon enough for you! If I didn't, I apologize. I suck at updating. And if you thought the last chapter was OOC, that's only the beginning of how OOC this story is going to be. It's going to be OOC at some times more than others and it may get really confusing, for which I apologize in advanced!**

**sunny123781: uh oh, you again.. haha! :) And I think we both know literally ANYTHING can happen when I write, even when I have every detail planned out. I like to fuck things up last minute:) Just ask Jon :'( lol. And I'm sorry to say that that is not the reason I'm horrible at updating. It's really because I'm a horrible person. That and the fact that this is 'Merica and I will do what I want;) (Am I the only one who though of Katherine's poem about 'Merica?) And hopefully the book will be kick-ass. If I ever get around to writing it.. Love you sooo much!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I glanced over to the clock on the mahogany nightstand to see that it was only seven in the morning. I've only slept for three hours. Not exactly ideal. The only reason I even woke up this early is because the phone was ringing… again. The phone had been ringing on and off since about four thirty. I had let the machine get it every time, assuming that it was Annabeth. Just like the previous times, they didn't leave a message. I poured my coffee and my cell phone started to ring, however, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Perce," answered someone from the other line. I recognized the voice immediately. It was a close friend of ours, Will Solace.

"Oh hey, Will! What's up? More importantly, why are you calling from your own phone?" I bombarded him with questions.

"Because this isn't a personal call, Percy. This is business," he said seriously.

"Business?" I asked. "But you work at the hospital. How can this be business?"

"Percy, think about it."

"Oh shit. What's wrong? Who's hurt? Please tell me it's not Mom!" I exclaimed frantically, worry starting to overcome me.

"No, Percy," he sighed. "Your mother is fine. It's Annabeth."

I dropped my coffee and heard the loud crash of the coffee cup break into pieces at the sound of the news. Blue pieces of glass scattered all around the beige carpet and coffee seeped into it. I didn't care though. The only thing I cared about was Annabeth. I managed to choke out, "What?"

"I know you damn well heard me, Perseus Jackson!"

"W-what happened?"

"Get down here and I'll explain everything."

I immediately hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys off of the table next to the door. I made it all the way out the door before I even realized that I didn't have on a shirt… or pants. I unlocked the door, went to our bedroom, and pulled out a random shirt and some shorts blindly. For not actually paying attention to what I was getting, I didn't look half bad. Amazingly enough, I pulled out a Simple Plan t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. I took my wallet and keys off of the dresser and ran back out the door again, slipping on a pair of green Converse sneakers on my way out. I jumped in my sea-green Corvette and sped literally the whole entire way to the hospital. I busted through the hospital's doors and ran towards the front desk.

"Where's Will Solace?" I asked anxiously.

"Um, I think that he's-,"

"Right here!" said Will out of what seemed like nowhere.

"I want to see her, Will."

"Room one hundred and fifteen," he told me and led me down the hall to Annabeth's room. We stood outside and looked through the door's window.

"Will, what happened?" I barely managed to ask. It came out as hardly even a whisper.

"She got in a really bad car accident, Percy. When she got here, she was in very critical condition. She still is. It took two hours of surgery, medication upon medication, and an extra hour of Hades just in order to stabilize her. You should have seen her when she first got here, Perce. She looked a million times worse," he said.

"If this is how she looks fixed up from the wreck, something tells me that I didn't want to see her beforehand," I confessed, looking at her limp, nearly-dead body through the small window on the door. There were cuts and bruises as far as the eye can see. Her right leg was in a cast as was her left arm. "So what's wrong with her?"

"Put simply?" he asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"That would be preferred," I answered as I didn't understand all that doctor mumbo jumbo.

"Well, her right leg and foot are broken as well as her left arm. She has two fractured ribs and a severe head wound. We stopped the bleeding of her head and stitched it up. We pulled every shard of glass out of her that we could find. She's all stitched up and fixed per say. But, here's the weird part: she's not responding to anything and her vitals are extremely low. It's like she's dead but barely alive at the same time. Personally, I'm surprised she's alive at all," he finished.

"Thanks, Will. Apollo would be proud of you," I complimented him.

"Yeah. I know. And why the fuck didn't you pick up your gods damned phone when I tried to call you the first million times?!," he replied.

"I thought it was Annabeth calling," I explained and he shot me a questioning look. "Long story. Can I go in and see her?"

"I'm really not supposed to, but since I am the doctor assigned to her case, I suppose I can let you see her and sit with her for a while," he smirked.

"Thanks, man," I expressed my gratitude.

"Just keep in mind that you will not get a response."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to see her, talk to her, ya know?"

"Sure."

He unlocked the door and walked in with me. Actually seeing her and being able to touch her, hold her hand made me over whelmed with joy. On the other hand though, seeing her in this condition made me upset beyond belief, especially knowing that I could very well have been the reason that this happened. I could have actually have been the one to put her in critical condition, put her on the verge of death. My eyes were now brimmed with tears at the thought. Hearing the very slow, faint beep of her monitor didn't help and the bare, white walls of the hospital made it even more depressing. I looked at the IV attached to her, giving her nutrients and blood. It made me regret fighting with her even more than I already did. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. Will stood at the other side of the room as I sat with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. If I hadn't fought with you, you wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have crashed and ended up here. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Annabeth. if you can somehow hear me, please know that I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, don't go, don't leave me. I would do anything to get you back. I love you, Wise Girl," I told her limp, lifeless body.

I finished apologizing to her and started to get up. As I stood up, everything went wrong. Everything took a turn for the worse. Annabeth's heart monitor started making noise. Constant noise. Her monitor had flat lined. In a rush, doctors and nurses fled into the room. Will came over and tried to lead me out of her room. However, I refused to leave the room and since I was considerably stronger than him, I pretty much won that battle. That is, until he called another person over to "help me out".

"Someone, help me get him out of here!" he commanded.

"Right away, Doctor Solace," responded one of the nurses. I was quickly swarmed by doctors and nurses trying to rush me out of the room.

"Will! That is the woman I love more than anything in this world. She's dying and you expect me to leave her?" I questioned him.

"Sorry, Percy. But by law and rules state that you cannot be in here for this. You have to wait outside. Please, Percy."

"Nooo!" I yelled when they closed the door to her room after pushing me out into the hall. I sat in what had to me the most uncomfortable chairs on planet Earth. Over an hour passed (for which I slept) before will came out to me with any kind of information.

"Either you aren't going to like this news or you won't understand it."

"What's up, what's going on?"

"Well, she's alive. Less than she was before, but kind of alive. Her pulse is so low and slow that not even the heart monitor can pick it up. However, her brain activity suggests that she is very much alive. I honestly am quite stumped on what to do. I just don't know, Perce. I'm sorry," he confessed.

"That's okay. I do."


	3. Please Gets You Everywhere

**I'm not going to waste too much of your time here, so let's cut straight to the chase. This is a really short chapter and possibly the shortest one of this story. After this chapter there's only seven more left. Let's see how fast I can write them! haha Anyways, this was the only time today I have to update because I'm going to the Luke Bryan concert and am totally pumped! Read and review please!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I walked back out of the hospital and sauntered to my car. I knew exactly what I would have to do. I had to contact Nico, son of Hades. He would know all about her situation and where she is death wise… I hoped. The only sure way he could be contacted, though, is through Iris Messaging. As I drew nearer to my car, I was capable of seeing the outline of sombody leaning against the passenger side door. _Who the fuck would be at my car,_ I thought to myself. I reached into my pocket and quickly gripped Riptide, my go to weapon of choice. However, whoever was standing there saw me do so and simply chuckled. Wait a second… I knew that chuckle… I just couldn't seem to put my finger on the person's name nor did I have a clear image of them. My grip tightened.

"I came here to help you, man. No need to get hostile," said the voice that I now recognized as Nico di Angelo.

"Gods, Nico. I didn't recognize you from that far back. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm assuming you already know about Annabeth."

"Nah, dude. I'm at the hospital because that's where I spend all of my free time. It's just such a fun environment to be in," I said sarcastically. So sarcastically that Annabeth would have actually been proud of me.

"I don't have to help you, Percy. I came here on my own free will. Don't make me change my mind," he threatened.

"Well, you are saving me a Drachma. Now I don't have to Iris Message you," I said.

"Yeah, because that's you're biggest problem here right now," he articulated mockingly.

"What information do you have, Nico?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, that depends on you."

"I swear to gods, if you don't give me any information, which I know you have-,"

"Dude, you can't threaten me. I already live in the Underworld," he rebutted, before I even finished. He had me there, too. He was right. What's worse than where he currently resides? Oh, that's right: nothing.

"Look, do you have information or not?"

"Yes."

"Then give it to me."

"Use your nice words, Percy." I looked at him stunned and he just stared back, laughing and mocking in his eyes.

"Please give me the information."

"That's better. What do you want to know?"

"Is she dead?"

"No."

"So, she is alive?" I asked, hopeful.

"No."

"What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? She has to be one or the other, Nico."

"Well, no she doesn't."

"But, Will said that her brain was still active, indicating that she's still somewhat alive."

"But her heart isn't beating anymore, Kelp for Brains."

"Okay, listen Dead Head. I just talked to Will Solace. He said that her heart is still beating. Barely beating, but beating nonetheless."

"And that was approximately, what would you say, five minutes ago?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?"

He lifted his eyebrows. That can only mean… no he has to be wrong. Her heart can't not be beating.

"No. You're wrong. You have to be," I argued with him.

"Percy, when it comes to death, which one of us is most likely to be correct?"

"You."

"And which one of us can sense death?"

"You"

"And you therefore just said I'm right."

"But you already said that she's not dead."

"I also said she's not alive either, Perce. You really should pay more attention."

"Shut up. So what exactly is going on with her if she's not dead and not alive?" I asked, growing more confused by the second.

"Well, she's at what I like to call the halfway point."

"Which is…?"

"Which is basically where she can either choose to come back or she can choose to die. It's basically like she's contemplating suicide, in a very sick and twisted way. She can choose to live or go to her ultimate demise," Nico informed me.

"So you know where she is?" I asked feverishly.

"Uh, yeah. But, Percy-," I didn't let him finish.

"So you can go find her and talk to her?!" I asked excitedly.

"If you would have let me finish, you would have already known that I'm not really supposed to meddle with that kind of stuff."

"Nico, please. What's the worst that can happen to you? Like you said, you're already living in the Underworld. What's worse than that?" I battled.

He looked hesitant for a second and actually thoroughly thought it through. While he pondered on whether or not to help me with Annabeth, I got a good look at him for the first time in what seemed like ages. He had grown significantly since Annabeth and I had first met him when we were about fourteen. Leaning against my car, he was my height. If he was 6'2 while leaning, something told me I didn't wanna know how tall he was straight up. If I had to guess, I would have said about 6'6. I guess puberty treated him well.

"Fine. I'll do it," he complied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But only because I don't want you doing anything stupid if she decides to continue on her path to death and you wouldn't be able to blame me."

"Good enough for me."

"What exactly do you expect to happen though, Percy? I mean, ultimately, it's her decision no matter what. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I acknowledge that. But, maybe she'll listen to you or something. It's Annabeth, Nico. Provide her with logic and facts and shit like that. Make her think that it's illogical to continue on the path of death."

"You think that will work?"

"I'm hoping."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did she end up here in the first place?" he asked cautiously.

"She crashed her car," I responded.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, she and I got into a pretty bad fight and she left. She was really upset and pissed off. As to where she was planning to go, I have no idea."

"What did you do, man? I mean, Annabeth is normally so in control. You must of seriously fucked up big time in order to compromise her like this," he informed me.

"Oh, I'm more than certain she'll tell you."

"All right. Do you want me to say anything to her for you?"

"Tell her that I'm sorry and that it's all my fault. I'd take everything I said back if I could. Oh, and also-," I was cut off by my little cousin.

"Yeah, I get where you're going with all of this. And yes, I will make sure to tell her that you love her."

"Thanks, Nic."

"Yeah, you'll owe me at some point."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

And with that, he was gone. Let's just hope that he knows what he's doing.


	4. Maybe Life Is The Real Hell

**Another gloriously horrible update coming your way after these messages! LOL hey y'all. I'd like to think that I'm updating in a timely fashion, but I dunno. Hope you're liking the story so far. Could really use more reviews and stuff though! Pretty please? ^.^**

**sunny123781: knock off the wink wink shit before I come to your house and eat all of your food and put glow sicks all over Kacey again ;) Then we can walk around the neighbourhood and I can find the douchebags from last time that somehow magically know me. I still have no clue who they were. That and I love yelling "Hey, douchebags!" to get their attention. What make it even better is that they knew I was talking to them. **

**1 PERCY JACKSON FAN: I hope I'm updating soon enough for you! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer person! Whenever I see anyone other than sunny review I'm like "holy shit, other people actually read my shit!" haha thank you!**

**This has been a public service announcement from your local DaughterOfAthena15**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I stood in an empty, hollow room that I didn't recognize at all. The walls were coated with what seemed to be silver paint. And when I said that the room was empty, I meant empty. There wasn't a single thing in there besides myself. I didn't know where I was nor did I know what was going on. I looked up and saw that the silver walls seemed to stretch upwards for eternity. I looked left and right and saw one end, the right, was illuminated with a white light and the left was pitch black. As I started walking towards the white end, I was distracted by a desk that I hadn't seen before. I looked on it, looking for anything that could be of use. All that was on it was a piece of paper and a pen. I roamed over the desk with my hand and felt a spark that was as powerful as a Taser. However, I remained unharmed and decided to sit down on the chair at the desk. When I sat, I felt like I had been stuck by lightning. Still, I was unharmed. I looked at the paper and pen, tempted by them. I picked up the pen that felt like it was the weight of the world, and trust me, I knew what that felt like. I went to write something with it, tempting the Fates by just holding the pen, but was interrupted.

"You might not want to do that," said a deep, dark voice. Once he said that, I saw an olive skinned arm reach out and grab my hand to stop me from writing on the paper.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" I countered.

"It commits you to this side. You do not want that, Annabeth," he retaliated.

"What could you possibly know about my wants, Nico?" I asked, turning my head to actually look at him.

"Well, I know for a fact that you want knowledge. I can give you knowledge if you actually listen to me."

"Keep going," I urged, intrigued.

"Do you even know where you are right now, Annabeth?"

"Not a clue," I confessed.

"You are in what I call the half-way point."

"Between life and death," I completed.

"Yeah, you know about this?" he asked. I glared at him, at which he responded, "Of course you do."

"It's not like it's completely impossible to figure out. I just didn't imagine it looking like this."

"It's made to reflect a person. For example, yours is silver with a desk. Silver, representing you being Athena's child. The desk representing your love and thirst for knowledge."

"I see…"

"Percy's would most likely resemble the sea in colour and would be filled with aquatic related things."

"Yeah, well, with any luck he'll be here soon as well."

"I heard about what happened. I don't actually know what happened, but I know you fought with Percy. What did you guys fight about? You two were always so solid."

"He made blind accusations against me. He had circumstantial evidence. He was wrong with every accusation, in a technical sense. But his general consensus was completely wrong."

"What was it?"

"He assumed that I was cheating on him."

"Why?"

"First, he didn't believe that I had to work late the past few nights. Second, he didn't think that this was what I wore. Third… well, actually third was kind of my fault that I forgot to call him, but he knows how absorbed I get with my work. It's like he wants me to apologize for being human too and simply forgetting to call. He didn't believe that I was at work, like, ever. He accused me of lying; he told me my tears meant nothing to him. So, I left. I was done at that point and so was he."

"How'd you crash your car then?" he asked and I turned my head back towards the pen and paper.

"Have you ever tried to drive while you're crying?"

"I've never had to. Shadow travelling has its perks."

"This song came on the radio and my emotions went overboard and I broke down, emotionally I mean. My vision got blurred and I just couldn't see anything. I didn't even feel the impact. But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't felt as alive as I feel in here in years."

"It's designed to do that, to persuade you towards death. But, I don't think that's what you want, Annabeth."

"No?" I questioned him, turning back towards him. He was crouching down in a catcher's position in order to be level with me.

"No. What you want is an escape. What you are thinking that you want is a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

"Why do you think it's only a temporary problem, Nico?"

"Oh, I don't think it is; I know it is."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Who do you think sent me here? I'm not even supposed to be here, Annabeth. Do you know how much trouble I'm probably going to get in with Hades? Would I take the risk if I wasn't sure?"

"Percy sent you?" I inquired, laughing.

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" he looked at me strangely, questioningly.

"I just find it completely humorous that I had to be practically dead for him to realize what has happened and how wrong he was. I mean, you know what they say."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Funny when you're dead how people start listening."

"You and I both know that he would be apologizing to you right now even if you didn't crash and end up in the hospital," he explained.

"Do we know that or is that what we wanna think?"

"Listen, Annabeth. Percy is the best thing that has happened you and you're the best thing that's happened to him. Those are facts. Percy is the most loyal person on this planet; so loyal that it's his fatal flaw. Again, that's a fact. I know that you may not want to forgive him because your fatal flaw is your pride. But, when I talked to Percy, I could practically smell his pain."

"Hmm, he tell you to say that?" I said cocking my eyebrows.

"He didn't have to. What he did tell me to say, however, is that he's sorry. He wants you to know that he regrets fighting with you and that this is all his fault."

"Damn straight it is!"

"Annabeth!"

"What? It is!"

"He knows that and he will never forgive himself. He would do anything to take back what he said, but he can't. He has to suffer the consequences, too. Seeing you like this tears him apart. If you do choose death, do you realize what he would do?" he asked. I stayed silent and looked back towards the desk. "We both know that he would most likely kill himself to reunite with you and prove his loyalty and love."

"Yeah."

"So, wouldn't it be somewhat illogical to choose death?"

"Isn't logic kind of what brought me here? I mean, it was logical for me to leave and because I left instead of fought, I ended up here."

He smiled, a rare occurrence, and winked. "Just remember, white is death and black is life," he said then stood up.

"That's a little ironic, is it not?"

"Hey, maybe life actually is hell after all. Maybe that's why they call death the easy way out?"

"I get it, Nico."

"Look, Percy feels terrible and is so sorry. Oh, and he loves you, Annabeth. Plus, wouldn't choosing life be more fun for you anyway? Ya know, get some kind of revenge that doesn't involve killing him?"

"Nico!"

"What?"

"Thank you," I smiled.

Before disappearing into a cloud of black he turned and asked, "Hey, just out of curiosity, what song was it that was able to get to you."

"Wicked Game (Running Away) by Three Days Grace."

He laughed. "Just remember, white death, black life, Percy loves you. You can't run from him forever. He'll find you in the Underworld. I'll make sure of it," he smiled or smirked, it's hard to tell, and left. Now all that's left to do is think and decide. Damn that kid.


End file.
